Server installations may be utilized to provide data centers, cloud computing resources, and the like. Such server installation may include a multitude of servers that may each often host many separate applications. The manner in which the applications are distributed across the various servers is often directed at maximizing the utilization of the various servers and minimizing the costs associated with the operation of the server installation. The objectives of maximizing server utilization and minimizing operating costs can be based on many variables that may often be directed by various policies that may be established by the operator of the server installation.